


The Night He Came Home

by casstayinmyass



Series: Fandoms and Horror Movies [2]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 70s, Alternate Universe - Halloween Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodbath, Bottom Castiel, Cas is traumatized, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Halloween, Halloween 1978, Halloween AU, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Castiel Novak is the only survivor of the Haddonfield Massacre that took place 16 years ago. This Halloween, when he goes to babysit for Gabriel, he has no idea it's about to be the most terrifying night of his life. With Dr. Singer all the while chasing a dangerous killer on the loose, can Cas find safety with Dean, or will the killer continue to claim victims until sun up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ 1978: THE NIGHT BEFORE HALLOWEEN _ **

"It's just off of that road there, if you keep on driving," Dr. Bobby Singer told Jody Mills. Jody was a cop from out of town who was good friends with Bobby, and was to be his accompanying officer in the hearing for Dr. Singer's patient.

"Alright-y. So, Singer... you gotta tell me more about this kid."

"Well, he ain't much of a kid anymore."

"Sorry- this guy then. The patient. You seem so adamant that he doesn't get discharged. I mean, it's been a decade and a half... don't you think that maybe he could have... I don't know... changed?"

Bobby smiled, looking out the window at the rainy darkness.

"You don't know him, Mills. You don't know how far gone he is. To think that he would ever... 'change'... tickles my funny bone, even though it's the most un-funny thing in the wide world."

Jody quirked her head a little, turning around a bend in the road as the windshield wipers worked overtime.

"Not sure I follow."

Bobby sighed. "Think of it this way... Michael Myers ain't a man. Even calling him a 'he' is a stretch for me. That... _thing,_ is pure evil, if I've ever seen it. Letting him out would mean pure chaos... and it would be a damn bloodbath."

Jody raised her eyebrows. "Well then... you know him better than anyone. Guess we'll just have to make sure his case remains closed."

They finally began to near their destination, which was the psychiatric hospital Dr. Singer worked at, and where the patient was kept.

"Uh..." Jody said, frowning, "Is it normal for them to just let 'em all out to play like this?"

Bobby jerked his head up, and his eyes widened. There were a bunch of patients in white hospital gowns just milling around the area, which was definitely not normal.

"No, it sure as hell ain't," he muttered, getting out.

"Where're you going?!" she called over the patter of the rain.

"To make sure they all get back inside- right now!" Bobby called back, and went off.

Jody sat there, frowning as she looked around. "Damn," she mumbled, pulling her coat tighter around herself.

Just then, she heard something on the roof of the car. She looked up, wondering what the hell it could be, before a hand came slamming down against the glass behind her.

She let out a scream, and scrambled away from the window as the pieces of glass fell in. She saw the flash of a white robe, and that was enough to send her scrabbling out of the car, jumping out as the stranger jumped in.

The beige car revved up, and Jody watched as it peeled out, driving back the way they came from.

Just then, Bobby grabbed her shoulder, making her jump.

"Jodes! You alright?!"

"Y-yeah... someone got away in the car, though..."

Bobby turned to the road, and a knowing look passed over his face.

"What?" Jody asked, shivering as she wiped mud off of herself from jumping out of the car into the ditch. "You don't think... you don't think it could've been him, do you?"

Bobby didn't say anything.

"How could he even drive?!"

"Well, someone must have taught the son of a bitch."

"But... hey Singer, what the hell's going on?!"

Bobby looked on grimly, wiping rain from his face.

"He's goin' home."


	2. Chapter 2

**_ 1978: HALLOWEEN DAY _ **

Castiel Novak loved the autumn. Autumn meant sugary treats, the smell of burning fireplaces, and best of all, getting wrapped in his boyfriend Dean's jacket when it got chilly out. He would even go so far as to say it was his favorite season. His two best friends hated autumn for the sole reason of it being the time of year to get back to school... but Cas himself always found school comforting. It helped him forget about home.

16 years ago, when Cas was only two years old, his parents and older sister were murdered. He didn't know who it was or why they did it; the most information he had ever gotten out of his aunt or uncle was that his mother and father, Rachel and Chuck Novak, and his sister, Anna, were too young to go- and Cas didn't need to hear that to know it.

He had seen it happen... but of course, since he was so young, he hardly remembered it at all. Just flashes sometimes.

He didn't like his home life at all. They had moved out of his old house, which was now run down and the source of many a town legend, and into an equally crappy home on the next street over. His Uncle Zach was the sheriff of Haddonfield, the sleepy little Midwestern town they lived in, and he had no regard for Cas' life. Then there was his Aunt Naomi, who was usually away on business anyway, like she was now. She was always so controlling... he guessed he was just better off when Naomi was out of town.

Today was October the 31st, the day notorious for pranks and carved pumpkins and all around spooky fun; and for pretty much all the people his age he knew, Halloween also meant a night to fool around as much as you can before sun up.

Cas hugged his textbook close to his chest as he closed the door to his house behind him. The wind was already picking up the browning leaves on the ground and swirling them around in mini tornadoes on the sidewalk, the air cooler than usual. Cas hummed to himself as he started walking toward school.

Just then, he heard a young voice shout to him from behind.

He turned, and saw Gabriel running up to him. He let the kid approach, and when he did, he hugged Castiel. "Hey!" the blonde boy grinned, "Are you gonna babysit me tonight?"

Cas smiled. "Of course."

"Are we going to make jack o lanterns?"

"Sure, we can carve one."

"How about watching scary movies?"

"Only if you don't complain about being frightened."

"And we can eat candy? Lots and lots of candy?!" Cas frowned playfully at the kid.

"Candy's bad for you."

"But it's Halloween!"

"Still. I think we'll have a big bowl of celery and carrots tonight."

Gabriel groaned, and Cas laughed, ruffling his shaggy blonde hair. "Of course we'll have candy, Gabe. And popcorn too, if you'd like."

"Yeah!"

"Alright. But you're only allowed to have as many sweets as your mom says."

"Fine..."

"And don't even try tricking me this time. I know your house rules."

"Ugh, fine!!"

Cas smiled again. He really didn't have anything better to do on Halloween than babysit for the Shurleys, other than maybe spend the night with Dean, but Dean had gotten stuck with taking his little brother trick or treating and staying in with him the whole night while his parents are out of town.

Cas didn't mind, as long as he got to see his boyfriend at all that day. It was Dean who would probably be the one pouting about it.

"I'll see you later," Gabriel grinned, giving Cas one more quick hug before running off to his school. "You bet!" Cas waved, and turned back his way, to the high school.

He shivered a little as he made it to the building. It sure was getting cooler this time of year.

-0-0-0-

Cas sat in math class, staring down at his paper. He was marking off his answers as the teacher said them, eventually phasing the teacher's voice out a little as he looked out the window. He rarely daydreamed at all, for when he did, it was usually something unpleasant about his parents, but today, he was having a particularly good one.

He began thinking in great detail about Dean's hands... his hands running over his stomach, touching his hips, clutching them as he pressed open mouth kisses down his chest. Cas sighed. Then suddenly, his eyes focused more as he came across someone standing outside. They were directly across the street- a beige car and someone standing behind it. As Cas looked closer, he could see it was someone wearing a mask and a janitor's suit, staring at him; it made him feel a little uneasy, but he supposed since it was Halloween, there were people all over the place doing stuff like this.

Just then, his teacher brought his attention back.

"Mr. Novak? Could you answer the question for us, please?"

Thankfully, Cas had been listening to Mrs. Harvelle in the background as he was thinking, so he was still following.

"Um, of course. I believe if the initial coordinate was one i, the conjugate of the first plot would be negative two."

"Very good. Now as he said, this statement relates back to the law of..."

Cas faded out once more, because he knew all this stuff already, turning to search for the strange man in the mask outside... but he was gone. Cas chewed on his lower lip, looking back to the front. Halloween was a crazy day.

-0-0-0-

Over by the city limits, Dr. Singer, who had made the trip out to Haddonfield alone, was talking to the cemetery manager, Samuel Campbell, about where the graves were.

"Can you help me find someone?" Bobby was asking, and Samuel nodded.

"Sure can. Who're you looking for?"

"The Novak plot."

Samuel hesitated a second, then nodded. "Row 18, block 20. Just follow me."

The two started off down the rows, green grass beginning to turn brown in preparation for colder weather.

"Why do you want to see them anyway?"

"I, uh... want to pay my respects," Bobby lied, scratching his beard, "It's been 16 years today."  

As they walked, Samuel shook his bald head.

"Yep... I remember the Novaks. Nicest people in town- Rachel was always smiling, and Chuck was... well, he was a little kooky with his writing and all, but when he wasn't holed up at home, he was friendly enough with everyone. Stones should be close, now... And of course, their daughter Anna... she was a pretty one. Their poor son... I couldn't believe who did it when I saw that it was their-"

"You lost?" Bobby suddenly interrupted, gazing down in confusion at where some headstones were supposed to be.

Samuel frowned. "Those damn teenagers. They'll do anything for this damn holiday."

"Which ones are missing?"

"Oh, I don't know, let me check the plot numbers..."

Then his eyebrows raised.

"Uh... these are- _were_ , the Novak stones."

Bobby nodded, scuffing his toe in the unearthed ground without a streak of surprise in his face.

"I guess he came home."

-0-0-0-

After the last class of the day, Cas closed the door to his locker, making sure his lock was secure. Then he felt hands on his shoulder, and turned to see Charlie Bradbury, one of his two best friends.

"Hi," he smiled, and she slung her arm around his shoulder.

"Cas, my man... I think I've finally done it. I have finally convinced Jo from homeroom to go out with me."

Cas raised his eyebrows as they walked. "Seriously? The math teacher's daughter?" he laughed. "Are you going to the dance next week with her then?"

"Well... not exactly. But I could totally tell my moves were working on her. She was _this_ close to saying yes before the bell went! Dude- she wants me so bad."

"I'm sure she does," Meg Masters, Cas' other good friend smirked, joining them, "And does it help to know that Ash from Science class is also gunning for her?"

Charlie grumbled. "Don't remind me. I hate that guy."

They walked further away from the school.

"So what are your big plans tonight, Cas?" Meg asked.

"You know me... I don't really go out or anything. I'll be babysitting."

"What, no Dean? Oh, he'll be very disappointed."

"Yeah, well, saving for college is more important than fooling around with Dean the whole night, because god knows I can't scare a penny out of my aunt and uncle to get out of this stupid town. Don't worry, we'll see each other at some point. But Gabriel's really looking forward to tonight- I promised him horror movies and popcorn. I don't want to let him down."

Meg shrugged. "I say screw the little shits. They're all so annoying."

"Aaand this is why parents don't trust you with their children," Cas grinned.

Charlie snorted. "I think they're cute- when they don't bother me. I mean, I'm just spending tonight on the computer. More fun. Plus, I'm kinda too old to dress up now," she added, frowning dejectedly.

"I think I've got an idea what you're doing then, Meg," Cas said, looking over. Meg tilted her head back and laughed.

"You're probably correct. Luke and I've got a plan. His parents are gone for the entire week, so we're gonna have tons of fun."

"I'm sure," Cas replied.

"What is it about parents going away on Halloween?" Charlie asked idly, "Mine are gone... it's like they all go to some weird over-40s-only party or something and talk about how annoying their offspring are..." Meg turned to her.

"That makes total sense," she deadpanned.

Suddenly, Cas stopped, sighing. "Dammit! I left my chemistry book at school."

"Who cares?" Meg asked, "I always leave my chemistry book at school! I also leave my Math book, and my English book at school... and my Science book... my Geo book too..."

Charlie turned to Cas. "You can use mine if you want. I'm almost finished the questions anyway, I'll just do them in study hall tomorrow." Cas thanked her.

Just then, he stopped again.

"What is it this time, you forget your head or something?" Meg asked, but Cas didn't answer. Instead, he beckoned his friends closer.

"What?"

"Did you see that?"

"What?!"

"The guy... standing by the hedge. He just went behind it..."

"There was a guy standing behind the hedge?!" Meg asked.

"Maybe it was Dean," Charlie said.

"No... I saw this creep earlier today. It couldn't be Dean, this guy's too tall." Meg rolled her eyes.

"Now you're seeing men behind shrubbery. I swear, Castiel-"

"I know he was there!"

"Yeah, well, I gotta go home. See you two later, maybe," Meg said, crossing her yard and going up to her door.

"Here," Cas said, running up and giving her a slip of paper, "The number of the place I'm babysitting at, so we can talk."

"Sounds good, Clarence."

Charlie looked at the bush as the two kept walking.

"You sure you saw someone?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, maybe it's somebody else. You know how funny people can get on Halloween."

Cas frowned, but nodded.

"Smell you later, Cas," she said, doing the Vulcan peace salute, going to her own house. Cas waved back, and hugged the textbooks he did have closer to him, breathing out. Never had he ever felt so unsure about walking through his own neighborhood alone.

Cas decided to check the bush, to see if he was seeing things or if the guy was really just trying to punk him. He shuffled closer and closer, until he was right up there. Then, as he was about to lean and check behind, he felt hands around him. He jumped, shrieking, and relaxed when he saw Dean standing there, giving him a confused look.

Then his boyfriend laughed.

"Boy, Halloween's sure got you all jumpy, huh babe? Even more so than usual..."

 Cas blushed, looking down. "I just... never mind."

"Sorry for scaring you," Dean smirked, putting an arm around Cas' torso, "I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well, thanks," Cas murmured, smiling as he looked over to kiss Dean. Dean kissed back, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in closer. He was wearing a soft sweater, and Cas just wanted to curl up in it with Dean and lay together right at that moment.

"Where were you all day?" Cas asked, "I didn't see you around school."

"I had to make sure Sammy got to elementary... then after that, I just skipped out until afternoon classes, which I attended."

Cas nodded, laying his head on Dean's shoulder as they walked.

"What're you thinking of doing now?" Cas asked.

"Well, Sam's at home getting homework done -nerd- so I thought I'd go to the convenience store over in town to stock up for the night. Sam's making me buy chocolate and gummy worms and all kinds of crap."

Cas smiled. "Are you sure it's not just you who wants to get all that candy?"

Dean faltered, and grinned too. "You got me. But it's the right night for it, huh?" "Definitely. Gabriel is sure excited about it." "I bet."

Dean took Cas' hand.

"Hey... since we may not see each other tonight... maybe we could have a little fun at your place right now if your parents aren't there." Cas nodded, smiling.

"I'd love that."

They approached Cas' place, and Dean was already starting to plant kisses down Cas' exposed neck.

"Dean!" Cas giggled, swatting him, "We're not even inside yet."

"God, baby, wanna suck you off... wanna be in you," he muttered in his ear, and Cas shuddered, feeling his dick twitch a little. Dean knew dirty talk was his weakness.

As Dean continued to whisper filthy things in his ear, they were quickly jolted out of their wits when Cas' uncle stepped out from behind Cas' tree, where he was taking toilet paper that had been strung around out of it.

"Uncle Zach," Cas stuttered, gulping, "I-I didn't know you were, um, here." He tried to hide his swelling hard-on by casually clasping his hands in front of himself.

"I can see that," the man said, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"Actually, sir, I was just giving Cas his homework," Dean saved, smiling pleasantly at the sheriff.

"Don't bullshit me, son. I can see straight through it," Zach gritted out, then went inside, shaking his head.

Cas rolled his eyes as the door closed, and Dean scoffed. "Your uncle, man. He's a real dickbag." "You're telling me," Cas muttered.

Then he sighed. "I guess I gotta go, then. I'll see you later."

"Yeah- hey, if you'd like, I can give you a ride to Gabe's area of the neighborhood a little after I grab some grub. I can swing by around 6:15?"

"That'd be great, Dean."

That was actually a good idea, since Dean lived right across the street from Gabriel's house anyway. He stepped forward, and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," Dean called, waving.

As soon as he was inside, Cas started up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I don't trust that boy," Zach mused, going through some leaflets at the table. He was still wearing his sheriff uniform, which meant he was on duty.  

"Why?" Cas sighed, trying not to roll his eyes again.

"I don't know... just doesn't strike the right chord with me."

Cas just ignored his bitter uncle, and went up to his room, laying down on his bed. He still had homework from three subjects to do before Dean came around to pick him up... he'd better get going. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas hadn't even realized he had been asleep. He must've fallen asleep while doing his math or something... which, as much as he loved the subject (not even sarcastically), was an easy thing to do. He checked the time; it was getting later in the afternoon- almost 6... Dean would probably be around soon.

He quickly wiped the drool off of the corner of his page, and breezed through the last few questions he had to do. He then shut the books, got up, and checked his hair and packing a quick bag of stuff.

He ran downstairs to wait, and saw that Uncle Zach wasn't home any more.

 _Whatever,_ he thought, _the douchebag could go blow himself tonight._

Just as he opened the door, Dean's car pulled up. He jogged down to the black '67 Impala, and hopped in the passenger's side.

"Holy sh-" Cas cut himself off with a cough. "How can you even see the road through all this-" he coughed again, "-smoke?!"

Dean grinned, eyes squinting through the haze. "I just... can. Here, take a hit." Cas chuckled, and Dean held out a joint to him. "Got it just for a little fun tonight before we're stuck with the kids."

Cas took it, and dragged on it once, coughing the smoke out in punched out heaves. Dean laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

The door being opened cleared the air a little bit, so everything was  at least visible now out the window. The sky was beginning to turn from blue to orange to black as Halloween night came around.

Meanwhile, over in town, Dr. Singer was talking to Sheriff Zach outside a recent, gruesome crime scene.

"Please, Sheriff, you've gotta believe me," Bobby was saying, "I know he came this way! Look now, don't be an ignorant idjit- you have to put all the men you got on it, you gotta look for him, or he'll find you first!"

Zach frowned at him. "Look, doctor, I'm a very busy man. I don't have time for "what-ifs" and ghost stories. Two very real people were just killed in there; and I know who did it. It's the only possibility- our suspect was the last one caught on camera in the store before it happened."

"What about tampering with wires? The camera could'a been cut off!"

Something in Bobby's eyes just looked so dead set and frantic, so Zach heaved a sigh. "Fine. Y'know what? I'll talk to you about setting up something in a minute- just let me deal with this first. And I'm not jumping to any conclusions about your boogeyman yet, not if I can prove _my_ theory!"

They were standing outside the convenience store, which had just been the site of two murders and a robbery. The person had stolen some length of rope, a Halloween costume mask, and a kitchen knife, proceeding to stab the cashier and the janitor working in the back to death.

Bobby nodded, and decided to look for himself inside the store. He went in, leaving Zach to cross his arms and mill things over for the moment.

Just then, Dean and Cas came driving by the store on their way to the other side of the neighborhood, and saw Zach there with all the other police officers and blaring sirens. They decided to pull over to see what was going on.

"Shit," Dean muttered, taking one last hit then crushing out the joint, "Shit, this car smells like friggin' Woodstock, he'll smell it."

"No, he won't, just relax... we'll be fine," Cas said, as calmly as he could muster as they rolled the windows down and pulled up.

"What's going on?" he asked his uncle.

Zach looked at them. "Castiel, get out of the car, quickly now."

"Huh?"

"Just do it, right now!"

Cas frowned, and wondered if the weed was really that potent that his uncle _had_ smelled it. He got out in confusion.

"Dean Winchester, put your hands behind your head and get out slowly," he said next, and Cas' face twisted in more confusion.

"What?!"

"Do it!" Zach told Dean, and Dean conformed, all the while frowning as well.

"What the hell?!"

"We found the suspect," Zach spoke into his walkie-talkie, and started to handcuff Dean against the Impala. "I always knew you were a bad kid... but I never thought you'd be capable of this! Tell me one thing, though- why'd you steal the janitor's outfit?"

"What the hell are you talking about, man?!" Dean yelled, and suddenly, Bobby came running out of the store.

"No! No, Sheriff, that's a mistake! It wasn't this kid, it was _him,_ dammit!"

Zach turned to the doctor, pausing what he was doing.

"But he was the last one caught on tape... how do you know?"

Bobby shook his head. "I know him. I know what his next move will be too if we don't find him. But I know for certain that it wasn't that kid."

Zach spent a long while just staring at Bobby, then finally looked to Dean, undoing his handcuffs reluctantly.

"You may not have been responsible for this one, boy..." he muttered, "But I'll get you. One day."

Dean scowled at Zach, dusting off his clothes and getting back into the car with Castiel. "The fuck?" he muttered, and Cas was wondering the same thing.

"What do you think that guy with the beard meant when he kept talking about 'he' and 'him'?" Cas asked, scrunching his nose up.

"I don't know man, and frankly, I don't care. I just care that your douchebag Uncle just tried to friggin' arrest me!"

"I know... it doesn't make sense... I wonder what happened back there," Cas murmured, staring out the window at the moving trees and houses as the sky began to darken even more.

"I don't know..." Dean repeated, "Let's just get to our houses. Sam'll be looking for me, and you said you had to be at Gabe's by 7."

Cas nodded, keeping his gaze trained still on a beige car in the rear view mirror, parked one block out from the store.

-0-0-0-

When they arrived, night had fallen, and most of the younger kids had been taken back inside after trick or treating, leaving the neighborhood open for some of the older kids.

Cas got out of the car, grabbing his bag. By now, the minor high he had before was almost gone, so he was safe to go in and see the parents off.

"Thanks for the ride," he smiled, and Dean brought him in for a deep kiss, pulling away and giving his boyfriend's cheek a quick stroke before Cas shut the door.

The brunette crossed the street, grinning as he watched kids in costumes go by. There were lots of white sheets with eye holes poked through for ghosts, but there were also some creative ones. Cas never got to go trick or treating when he was young, because his aunt and uncle didn't really celebrate holidays- not like he ever wanted to go out. Charlie and Meg liked to lightly tease him about it, but Dean never did, since he knew what memories Halloween brought back for Cas.

He knocked on the door, and someone answered. It was Gabriel.

"Hey, Gabe," Cas greeted.

"Cas! I got everything ready, I set up the channels, and got the Jiffy Pop out, and put the pumpkin on the counter- it's a real doozy of a pumpkin, Cas- and-"

"Woah, slow down," Cas smiled, closing the front door behind him, "Where are your parents?"

"They left," Gabe shrugged, "said you'd be around soon enough."

"Okay," Cas said slowly, placing his bag on the orange velvet couch. "Well... what should we do first?" he asked, "Do you want to go trick or treating?"

"I don't think so... I've got all the tricks and treats I need in here." Cas noticed some hesitation in the boy's voice, and he frowned.

"Is that the real reason?" Gabriel was quiet for a second, then sighed, shaking his head.

"Cas... is the Boogeyman real?"

Cas huffed a small laugh. "Of course not! Who told you that?"

"There's this kid in my class, Gordon Walker... he was running around telling everyone that the Boogeyman's gonna get them! That he only comes out on Halloween night, and he'll take you and drag you away into... into nightmare land!"

Cas stared at him. "I assume Gordon Walker won't make it past the fourth grade." He patted the seat next to him on the couch. "There is no such thing as the Boogeyman, Gabe. I promise." Gabriel still looked a little nervous as he sat down, so Cas smiled. "Besides, if there was, how could he get you? I'm with you all night, right?"

Gabriel suddenly brightened. "Right."

"And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, right?"

"Right!" Cas held out his hand, and Gabe slapped it in a low five.

"Alright, trickster, what do you say we see what's on TV?"

-0-0-0-

Across the street, Dean was making dinner for Sam.

"What took you so long to get here?" Sam asked, "Were you doing grown up stuff with Cas again?"

"Don't be a whiny little bitch, I got here, didn't I?" Dean muttered, licking the spoon he was using. 

"I already went out trick-or-treating without you, and we were almost gonna miss the Monster Movie Scare-athon!"

"Wouldn't that have been a shame?" Dean deadpanned, then frowned. "Wait, you went out already? You know how much shit you're gonna get from mom and dad?"

" _Dean_ ," Sam insisted, "Please don't tell. All the good candy would have been gone if I'd waited... and all the older kids are out now, which would've been even worse."

Dean sighed. "Whatever." Then he grinned as he brought out the bowls.

"Alright, Sammy- guess what's for dinner?"

"What?"

"Salad," Dean said, placing two bowls of candy corn, gumdrops, and milk duds on the table.

Sam lifted an eyebrow, and Dean frowned. "What?! I thought you loved salad."

"That doesn't look like salad."

"It's candy salad! Come on, it's Halloween- don't tell me you wouldn't eat that."

Sam began to grin.

"I like it when you make dinner, Dean."

-0-0-0-

It was getting to be 8:00 when Cas stopped on a channel that was playing an all-nighter movie marathon special for the occasion of the night.

"There!" Gabe said, and Cas stopped on the channel, where it was just coming through that a new movie was starting.

"Alright. You start watching, I'll make the popcorn," he said, and got up to go to the kitchen. Gabriel reached over, and pulled the string on the lamp, plunging the living room into complete darkness.

_"Lock your doors... bar your windows... and turn out the lights, 'cause the Monster Move Scare-athon has just begun, children of the night!"_

Cas took out the Jiffy Pop, and just as he was setting it on the stove, the landline rang. He took it off the wall, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Shurley residence?"

"Cas? It's me." It was Meg.

"Meg," Cas smiled, "Hi. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much... yet. Luke can't get out of the house until at least 10:30, so I'm waiting on him at home... you with the little brat?"

Cas laughed softly. "You mean Gabriel?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I am. I'm currently making popcorn."

"Ooh, I want some. I'm not even allowed to _touch_ the candy we have at home until tomorrow- it's all supposed to be for the stupid children who come by and knock on our door. God, I hate this... I can't wait for the _real_ fun to start later."

Cas turned the heat up on the stove.

"You'll get through it... only an hour or so left."

"Yeah, I guess. Hold on, let's get Charlie on the line."

There was a pause as Meg dialed a three way call, and Charlie picked up.

"What?!"

"Boy, it's good to talk to you too," Meg quipped, and Charlie let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm in the middle of an intense game of Space Invaders!" she said, and to prove her point, blasting noises emanated from her side.

"Isn't that that new game...?" Cas asked, usually confused by any of Charlie's new technology.

"Yes! And it's hard as hell to beat!"

"Well, sorry for interrupting you," Meg smirked.

"No... it's okay, I'm gonna take a quick break anyway. For stamina's sake. I've been going at this for hours now."

"Sounds like a groovy pass time," Meg said, and you could just hear the eye roll. Just then, Charlie must have thought of something.

"Meg... what are you doing talking to us? Shouldn't you be with Luke?"

"10:30," Cas and Meg both said at the same time.

"Ahhh. Well, have fun."

"Alright... I know _you're_ having fun, honey. Oh, shit... I've gotta go. Some little punk is knocking at my door, and I'd better give them candy before my dog rips them apart. YEAH, MOTHER, I KNOW, I HEARD IT!!" she called, holding her hand over the receiver.

Cas had to stifle more laughter to avoid disturbing Gabriel's scary movie, and Charlie said, "I should go too. I need to beat my high score, but I'll call you guys back later. Peace out, bitches."

"Bye guys."

"Bye!"

Cas hung up, and peeled back the foil on the Jiffy Pop, pouring some into a big bowl.

"Ready for snacks?!" he called, but Gabriel didn't answer. Cas poked his head around the corner to find the boy sitting, legs curled up to his chest as the light of the screen illuminated him. He was obviously enthralled with the movie that was on.

Just then, as he was trying to add some extra butter, he spilled some on his shirt.

"Ah," he muttered, and sighed. He would have to put it in the laundry in that shack out back. He quickly went outside, and shivered as he took off his shirt, stuffing it into the washer. He poured some soap that he found in, and got it going, taking a spare T-shirt off of one of the racks behind him- he would return it later when his own was clean. He went back inside, and sat down beside Gabe again to watch. There were some people digging up what looked like a giant creature in ice on the small black and white TV, and Castiel instantly recognized it as The Thing. He didn't know of many movies, but he did know that this was a good one.

So he sat, occasionally reaching into the bowl for a piece as the time wore on.

Across the street, Dean was busy watching the same thing with Sam.

"This is scary," Sam murmured quietly, and Dean looked at him.

"Don't be such a baby, Sam. There aren't even any clowns in this movie!" But he was currently quite frightened as well, though he'd never say that out loud. He checked the clock on the mantle. The trick-or-treaters should be going in soon, as it was getting pretty late. As of half an hour ago, they hadn't gotten anymore kids, so they could tell Halloween for the youngsters was winding down.

"Dean, I'm really scared," Sam whispered.

Dean paused for a moment, swallowing. "Yeah, me too."

Yet, the two brothers remained there glued to the couch, enraptured by the moving screen.

Over in a different part of town, Zach was talking to Singer.

"Okay, Doctor. I'm willing to entertain your notion... you _did_ work with him for fifteen years. Why'd you stop helping him, anyway?"

Dr. Singer peered over his shoulder, as if nervous someone was going to sneak up on him. "Because I realized that there was no savin' that boy."

Zachariah still seemed skeptical as to why the doctor seemed to be overreacting, so Bobby stopped him.

"Sheriff- for fifteen years, I tried to talk to that boy. And after fifteen years, the fact hasn't changed one bit- I used to look into those eyes, and what would stare me right back in the mug was pure, insatiable..." He stared Zach right in the eyes. "Evil."

Zach became a little uneasy at how sure Bobby seemed of all this, and even more uneasy at the fact that this horrible, 'evil thing' was currently loose in his town.

"Well... why'd you let him out then?" Zach asked in exasperation, rubbing a hand over his mouth.

"I didn't, he escaped!"

"Well, that's just peachy."

"Sheriff- you've gotta listen to me, 'cause I won't say it again- you need to put all your men on a hunt for him. Because if you don't..." he shook his head. "There are children in these neighborhoods, yeah? Families?"

Zach nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"If you don't find him before it's too late, you could might as well be lining them up for slaughter."

Zach's blood ran cold. Who _was_ this mysterious patient of Dr. Singer's? He had the feeling he didn't really want to find out.

"O-Okay," Zach nodded, "I'll get everyone on it."

"But for god's sake, don't call all your sirens over, be quiet about it! You'll have a better chance."

Zach nodded once more, and regarded the doctor. "Are you gonna stay here all night?"

Bobby gazed up at the old house, at the peeling white paint and the broken glass windows. "For a while, yeah. Come find me if anything happens."

Zach furrowed his brow. "Are you scared, doctor?" Bobby looked up, nodding almost immediately.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. And you would be too, if you had any idea what you were dealin' with."

-0-0-0-

Back at her house, Charlie was still playing her game. She was clicking and clicking, trying to beat her high score still, which she was having no luck at. She kept her eyes trained.

Then she pressed another button, and a cry of joy came out of her.

"Yes!! Finally!" she grinned in satisfaction.

Just then, the computer sparked, and the screen blew, making her jump in her seat.

"Damn," she mumbled, checking the circuits in the back, "I guess it couldn't take the overload of me punching all the keys, and stuff..."

She grimaced, realizing there was only one way to fix this. Going down to her backyard and opening the panel to connect the wiring system properly. She got up, sighing. As much as she loved video games, she had had a very different idea of how this night would go- that is, if Jo had actually said yes earlier.

She rubbed her bare arms as she opened her back door, turning on a flashlight from the patio table to go out into the yard and find the panel. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet her backyard was... there was always that slight breeze blowing the leaves around, and the faint chirp of crickets out for the night, but... something just didn't sit well with Charlie tonight. She shook her head, bending down to the side of the house where she found what she was looking for.

Just then, she heard a twig snap behind her, and her head jerked around, looking behind her.

"Heh," she laughed to herself, "Halloween's a bitch."

She continued to tamper with the wiring, hoping she could fix it.

Suddenly, the same noise happened again, only closer, and Charlie sighed.

"I'm seriously hearing things."

She continued fixing the wires, until it finally became unbearable for her to have her back to the trees behind her place. She just felt... creeped out. She couldn't even explain it- it was as if she was being watched.

She looked around once more, then down to the panel one more time, standing up. "Welp. I guess I'll just have to settle for caramel apples and rejection," she said to herself, and turned around.

Then she yelped, covering her mouth as she saw a man standing at the other end of her yard. She swallowed, feigning a smile.

"H-Hi! Um... how... how are you?" she asked, voice wavering. The man took a few steps closer, and Charlie backed up, almost hitting the house.

"Uh-huh... um... Happy Halloween, dude," she tried to grin, because maybe if she was nice he'd go away _, nice logic Bradbury_ , but her hands were shaking now, due to the fact that the creepy guy in the mask wasn't moving or _saying_ anything.

"Right," she muttered, and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Well, good talk... but, uh... I've got to be going in now... gonna need a real Bloody Mary after this," she said to herself, palming her purple T-shirt with sweaty hands.

But as Charlie tried to walk up to her patio again, the man came forward more. She stopped, staring into those empty eyes.

"Uh... okay. Um, look, I really like your costume, man- it's totally groovy. But, if you don't mind, I'm really just done with tonight."

There was silence for a moment, until the stranger walked forward, quickly this time, grabbing Charlie by the throat. She started choking, her eyes widening, and she hit his arm fervently as he lifted her off the ground in surprising strength. He cocked his head a little, staring at her through black, empty eye holes, and took out a kitchen knife.

 Charlie's eyes widened even more as she kicked her legs around. "No!" she wheezed, "Ah! Help! _Help me_!!" she tried, but since she was being choked, the sounds just came out more like hissing and wheezing. In one swift move, the stranger stuck slit her throat with the blade, leaving her to gasp and bleed out. She kicked a few more times, before falling limp; the stranger spent a few more minutes looking at her.

Then he slung her body over his shoulders, and carried her out to the front, to the beige car where he laid her down across the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4

When The Thing ended, Cas was surprised to see it was already 9:45. Movies sure do make you lose track of time. He sneaked a side glance at Gabriel, who was still curled up and wide-eyed, but now, he looked a little less eager and a little more frightened. He could tell Gabe was trying to hide this from him, so he said softly, "Gabe? Would you like to turn on a light and do something else?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I want to watch the next one." Cas looked at him.

"Well... how about we carve that, uh... "doozy" of a jack o lantern, then we catch the rest of the movie, huh?" Gabe thought for a second, then nodded with a small, relieved smile.

-0-0-0-

About a half hour later at Dean's place, he got up when the movie was finished.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not abandoning you to let the creepy-ass _Thing_ get you. I'm just makin' a call- we've got a little something we gotta do."

There was no way he could go any longer without seeing his boyfriend- one, not when he was currently so damn close to him area-wise, and two, they had unfinished business from earlier. He picked up the phone, and rang up the Shurley place across the street; after a second, he could make out the silhouette of Cas reaching for the phone in the house diagonal from him across the street.

"Yes, Shurley residence?"

"Yeah, did someone order a sexy piece of ass? Cause you've got one comin' your way." Dean could hear Cas' smile and small chuckle.

"Dean."

"Hey, baby. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine- we're just in the middle of the Monster Movie Scare-athon."

"So are we... I've got a great idea. Why don't we let Sam and Gabe watch it together over at Gabe's place?"

Cas frowned. "You mean, you two come over and join us here?"

"Yeah! I'm sure the Shurleys wouldn't mind." There was a pause.

"Well, I'll have to make sure Gabe's okay with it-" he leaned away from the landline, " _Gabriel_ , how would you feel about Sam coming over here to spend the night with us?"

Dean could hear Gabe's excited noises, and he grinned. "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked, and Cas answered with, "He seems to love the idea. How about Sam?"

"Hey Sammy?" Dean asked, and Sam pried his eyes away from the screen.

"What is it?"

"You wanna go over to Gabe's?"

Sam looked back at him. "But what about the movies?"

"We can still watch them. Just with Gabe and Cas."

Sam rolled his eyes. "This is about being with your _boyfriend_ , isn't it?"

"What?! No..." Sam stared at him.

"Okay, yes. Shut up. And, well, also because I kind of promised Meg and Luke they could use our house for the night." Cas coughed on the line, and Dean listened in again.

"Oh, so that's what their 'plan' was," Cas smirked, and Dean laughed.

"Yeah. But I don't mind... Sam seems to like the idea. Right?"

"Sure, it'll be fun, I guess," Sam shrugged, "Even though he's a little rambunctious, I like Gabe," he said, and got up.

"Great. We'll be over in two, babe," Dean said, and hung up.

The pair grabbed jackets, and Dean pocketed a few things from the house before going over with Sam, making sure to leave the door unlocked for his friends. He didn't even want to think about what kind of mess they would leave, but, hey. Now wasn't the time to care.

Once they made it over, Cas opened the door. Sam went in and flopped down next to Gabriel, the two saying a quick hello before turning back to the currently playing movie. Cas took Dean to the other room.

"Hey, babe," Dean grinned wolfishly, and leaned in for a kiss. He captured Cas' bottom lip between his teeth, and Cas could feel the hunger behind the action. He kissed back, and when it was let go, and rested his forehead against Dean's.

"So when are Meg and Luke coming to your place?" Cas grinned.

"Should be any time now," Dean replied, "And I just know they're gonna trash the place. Speaking of which..."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows, and Cas looked down to see Dean was already half mast. "You were waiting for this all night, weren't you?" Cas asked, shoving him playfully. Dean grinned back, and Cas turned away toward the stove to hide his own growing erection.

"You want some popcorn?" Cas asked, and he felt Dean's teeth graze the nape of his neck from behind.

"I don't know..." Dean whispered in a low, rough voice, "is your name Popcorn?"

Cas giggled. "You're such a horny bastard."

He turned around, letting Dean lift his leg a little. Then, Sam came into the kitchen.

"Is there any more popcorn?"

Dean quickly let go of Cas, and Cas flushed bright red.

"Of course! Here, Sam, you guys can finish the bowl," Dean said, Sam nodded, taking the rest and thanking him. Cas let out a breath, and just as Dean was leaning in for a kiss, the loud, beeping timer went off on the stove. Cas nearly screamed, and covered his mouth. He sighed, remembering what it was for.

"I have to go out back to take my shirt out of the laundry dryer. You're welcome to come with me," he added flirtatiously, and Dean grinned as he followed his boyfriend out the back door.

The temperature outside had dropped significantly since the time he had arrived, which was to be expected for October. They made it down the little pathway in the backyard to the small laundry shack, and Dean made a face.

"Well this is... creepy."

Cas smiled. "I think it's a fun idea, having a little thing out back for this."

"Yeah, but what happens in the winter when they've used all the clothes they have? These people are crazy."

Cas laughed. "Maybe. But so am I... crazy for you."

Dean turned to him as they got in, smirking. "Aw, babe. That wasn't cheesy at all." Cas grinned, kissing him. Then he turned back to get his sweater out of the dryer, and peeled off his current black T-shirt he had been borrowing. Dean whistled, and Cas rubbed his bare arms, digging his sweater out.

He felt Dean's hands on his back, rubbing small circles.

"Dean, I've got to put my shirt on," Cas laughed, despite the pleasant shivers running down his spine.

"No, no, I wouldn't dream of it," Dean teased, and Cas bit his lip, turning around and looking over to the house. Gabriel and Sam were busy watching the movie... surely it would be fine if they took a few minutes for themselves.

"Fine... but make it fast," Cas said, giving in. He guessed they were both too far gone to wait for the inevitable goal of the night any longer anyway, so they might as well get it out of their systems. Dean gave a triumphant smile, and Cas was suddenly dizzy from watching Dean's jade green eyes roam his body, obviously undressing him with his mind.

"God, I love your body," Dean muttered, reaching forward and unbuckling Cas' belt for him.  

"I know," Cas grinned, tilting his head back.

Just outside, across the street from the Shurley house, the masked stranger stood, watching the place. His breath was steady and even, patiently staring.

He took two steps to the left out from behind the tree he was standing near. There was a light on in the living room and the kitchen, but the upstairs lights were out.

He started to make his way across the street toward the house, taking the way around from the back.

Back in the laundry shack, Dean slipped two fingers into the waistband of Cas' briefs, sliding them off.

"Dean, hurry the fuck up," Cas groaned, pawing at his boyfriend's sweater. Dean took over, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. Cas slipped off Dean's briefs, and Dean eyed Castiel's leaking cock.

"Boy, you're just as fired up as I am," Dean chuckled, and Cas pulled Dean closer to him, Dean kicking off his pants and swooping Cas into his arms. He sat him on top of the washing machine.

"Dean... give it to me," Cas said, and Dean smiled as he reached down, blindly grabbing for the small bottle of lube he had brought in his pocket on the ground. He fumbled with the lid, slicking himself up quickly, then pressed his thumb to Cas' opening. Castiel's hole clenched as Dean massaged circles around the rim; he finally inserted a finger in, then a second, and soon, Cas was shoving himself back down as Dean fucked him with his fingers.

"Please... I want more," Cas whispered, and Dean angled his boyfriend in a way that was easily accessible. After a breath, he pushed into him, groaning.

"Cas... Cas, baby, love you so much... love your ass so much..."

"Dean," Cas chanted as he took all of him in, "Move, please."

"So horny for my cock, huh babe?" Dean asked, clenching his jaw, "Gonna come on my cock?"

 "Yeah... make me come Dean, real quick, hurry up," Cas moaned, tightening around him. He threw back his head as Dean grazed his prostate, and Cas hugged his legs tighter against Dean's ass. "Right there! Right there, Dean, _ohh_..." Dean cursed as he began to hammer into him, desperate to get them both off so they could get back inside. Despite the privacy of this shack in the backyard, it still gave him the heebies.

He continued to bottom out, and suddenly, Cas' moans quieted for a second.

"Dean...Dean, wait..." he panted, patting his shoulders urgently.

"Wha-?" Dean breathed.

"Did you hear that noise?"

Dean swallowed. "What noise? Besides our noise?"

"It just sounded like... I don't know... never mind, keep going."

Dean kept thrusting, and in an attempt to finish as soon as possible, he wrapped a hand around Cas' cock, making a loose fist and jerking him off in sync. Cas breathed Dean's name like a prayer, and soon, he arched off the machine, coming onto Dean's chest. Cas' inner spasms set Dean off as well, and he hit his climax seconds later. They remained there for a few moments, just breathing and holding each other.

Cas finally smiled, kissing Dean. "I needed that." Dean looked at Cas differently, hugging him close.

"Yeah... you okay? I mean..." He rubbed a hand over his cropped hair, "I never really asked. You know, with tonight and all..."

"I'm alright," Cas confimred, looking down and running his fingertips down Dean's chest, "It's just... it's not so much a reminder of the..." he swallowed, squinting, "The _way_ they died. It's just the fact that I have no clue who killed them. I just... I don't know, it gets me so frustrated sometimes."

Dean brought their foreheads together, and hummed. "Yeah. I get it. But I've got you, okay?"

There was some silence.

"I didn't just come over to fuck, y'know." Cas raised a contrary eyebrow, and Dean laughed softly. "Key word being _just_. No, I wanted to be with you tonight. I wanted to be there for you."

Cas smiled. "Thank you, Dean. I don't know how I would get through any of this without you."

Dean brought his lips to Cas' for one more kiss, and the two put their clothes back on, cleaning off with a roll of paper towel on the wooden shelf. Just as they were about to leave, they suddenly heard another noise, that sounded like rustling just outside the glass door. They turned to look, and saw the flowerpot swinging from its suspended hook.

"D-Dean," Cas stuttered, suddenly consumed with a rush of fear.

"Maybe it was one of the kids," Dean suggested halfheartedly, though Cas could tell just by looking at him that Dean was as afraid as he was.

"What could be out there?" Cas asked quietly, huddling closer to his boyfriend. Dean tried to put on a front to help Cas relax.

"It's probably just a few stray trick-or-treaters still hanging around, taking advantage of the tricking part of Halloween. It's really okay, babe."

Cas could feel Dean's heart pounding in his chest as well, but it gradually slowed as minutes ticked by and nothing else happened.

"Let's just get back inside," Dean mumbled.

"Wait," Cas said quickly, "Should we really go out there?" Dean hesitated, then waved his hand.

"There's nothin' to be scared of, Cas. Here, I'll go out first, and you can see for yourself, okay?"

Cas was about to protest, but Dean was already out of the shack. He took a few steps, looked around, and motioned that he was going to check out behind the shack to make sure. Cas' eyes widened, and he waited for Dean to get back.

And waited.

He bit his lip, and stepped out the door carefully, looking around. The glow of the full moon was providing little light.

"Dean?" he hissed, hugging his arms around himself, "Oh..."


	5. Chapter 5

"We're good," Dean's sudden voice came from behind Cas, making him jump, "We're alone out here. Now, anyway." Cas sighed, and took Dean's hand. Just then, they heard a scream from inside the house, and they looked at each other, taking off to get to the house as fast as possible. All Cas could think was _, if I just let something happen to Gabriel just so I could have sex, I'll never forgive myself... and neither will Gabriel's parents._

Cas threw open the door, and Dean followed close behind to the living room, where Gabriel was staring out the window and Sam was sitting on the couch, a blanket tugged up to his face.

"What?!" Dean breathed.

"I saw him! You said he wasn't real, but I saw him!" Gabe shouted, close to tears as he turned around. Cas frowned, and joined him at the window.

"Who? Who did you see, Gabriel?"

"The Boogeyman!"

 "Wha- Gabriel, we talked about this," Cas sighed, all prior concern evaporating.

"Cas, I saw him, I just looked out the window for a minute to see if anybody's jack o lanterns were still lit this late, and I saw him..."

Sam gulped, and pulled the blanket over himself a little more.

"Gabriel, stop it, you're scaring Sam!" Cas scolded, folding his arms, and Gabriel whined.

"But I-"

"No more. There is NO such thing as the Boogeyman, and if you keep up with it, I'll have to send you up to bed!"

Gabriel glared, then huffed. "Why won't anyone believe me?" he grumbled as he flopped back down onto the couch.

"I believe you, Gabe," Sam muttered, and Gabe smiled a little, leaving Dean and Cas to roll their eyes at each other.

Just to make sure what Gabe was seeing wasn't really some strange, threatening person, he checked out the window, looking both ways. He was about to shake his head and forget about the whole case of nonsense, when he saw a car that looked very familiar.

Cas frowned, recognizing it as the beige car from earlier...

He blinked, and shut the curtains fully.

Somewhere a few blocks away, Dr. Singer was wandering the streets, keeping an eye out. He had since left his stakeout place at the old Novak house, in hopes of spotting Michael in action before anyone got hurt. He sighed nervously, rubbing his hands together to warm himself.

Over in front of Dean's house, a red mustang pulled up, with a blonde in the driver's seat and Meg in the passenger's.

"My parents didn't leave until fucking _eleven_!" he said, rolling his eyes, "It's like they _know_ I'm gonna do shit like this."

"Hey- don't worry about them anymore," Meg said, "Let's go inside. We've got the whole place to ourselves."

"Whose house is this anyway?" Luke asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion. Meg opened the front door.

"Dean's."

"Ah," Luke nodded, "The pansy."

Meg whipped around and slapped him in the arm hard, shaking her head. "Don't talk about him like that. You know, you can be such a dick sometimes! I don't even know why you're my boyfriend." Luke smiled, rubbing his cheek.

"'Cause I'm a killer lay, babe."

Meg rolled her eyes and frowned. "How terribly modest you are."

They went in.

Luke wrapped his arms around her. "That couch looks real inviting." She turned to face him with a sly grin in the dark.

"But the bedroom is even more inviting," she said, poking his nose lightly. Luke's pupils dilated, and he picked her up, making growling noises into her neck as he brought her to the dark living room.

"I can't wait that long," he groaned, and Meg laughed as he set her down. They made out for a few minutes, then Luke cursed.

"Forgot the beer in the car. Hold on, I'll go grab it." Meg whined, and he looked back. "Don't worry- I'll be right back!"

She huffed, laying on her back on the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

Luke went outside, the sound of an owl hooting in the distance giving him a bit of an apprehensive feeling. He looked around once, the only real light out being the dimly glowing jack o lanterns around the neighborhood. For some reason, Halloween always had much more of a creepy feel to him... like anything could happen.

That's why it was so much fun.

He ran down to the car, lifting the pack of beer cans out. He heard a few leaves crunching behind him, but when he turned, there wasn't anybody but him.

_Probably just the wind._

He went back inside, and found that Meg wasn't on the couch anymore. He frowned, and looked around.

"Meg?" he called, and then he heard her call from upstairs in her low, seductress voice, "In the first bedroom on the left!"

He grinned, muttering, "Groovy," as he dashed to the kitchen to stocked the beer in the fridge before practically running up the stairs.

By now it was about 11:30 at night, and Cas and Dean were sitting on either side of Sam and Gabriel holding hands behind the sofa, Dean rubbing small circles into Cas' palm. Cas heard a knocking at the window, and turned quickly. Dean also turned from his place on the sofa to look, but both noticed it was just a tree branch.

They both looked at each other, relieved and smiling. Cas motioned out the window. "Meg and Luke finally arrived at your place." Dean craned his neck.

"They did, huh?"

He then realized that Sam and Gabe were both half asleep, eyes drooping and heads bobbing.

"Woah," Cas said, raising his eyebrows, "Bedtime for you guys."  He rose up, and the two kids groaned simultaneously.

"But..." Gabe yawned, "I don't wanna go to bed... I want... to eat more candy..."

Cas laughed. "With your luck, Gabe, you'll fall asleep with a lollipop in your hand and get it stuck to the couch. Then it would become _my_ problem to clean it up."

Dean looked at the two kids, and shrugged. "Don't look at me, he's the boss around here." Cas turned, and glared at Dean.

"Dean, you're supposed to be helping!"

"Sorry, babe," Dean grinned, getting up and pecking his cheek, "Alright, upstairs then."

The kids kept whining, and Dean shook his head. "You two can moan and groan all you want, it won't change the fact that you're nine years old and need your beauty sleep."

Sam rubbed his hair, scowling at his brother.

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean replied, and Cas gave him a look.

"Sorry," Dean grinned, ruffling Gabriel's hair, "Just an expression."

"It's fine," Gabriel yawned, "I hear mom and dad talk like that all the time." Cas frowned.

As he brought them upstairs, Gabriel peered back over his shoulder to look nervously out the window. He knew he had seen the Boogeyman out there... he just knew it. Gabriel happened to have an extra sleeping bag that Sam could use for the night, so Cas said goodnight to them and Happy Halloween, closing the door to a crack.

"Well," Dean said, clapping his hands together, "Still Halloween night, whole big house to ourselves, what's a couple to do?"

Cas smirked at him. "I thought we 'got it out of our systems.'" Dean put a hand on his own chest in mock offense.

"I meant cuddling with the rest of the popcorn until the parents get home, I am personally offended by your vulgar presumption."

Cas snorted, and sashayed closer to Dean. "So you weren't implying more sex at all?" he whispered, taking Dean's hand and placing it under his shirt on his hipbone as he wrapped a leg around him.

Dean gulped. "Nope..."          

Cas smiled, nuzzled his nose against Dean's, then walked away. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna call Charlie, if she hasn't been sucked into her computer. I haven't heard anything from her for a while."

Dean groaned, and ran a hand through his hair as he flopped back down on the couch. "You're such a tease," he mumbled, though not without a smirk.

Cas smiled to himself as he rang up Charlie, wondering as it rang just what the rest of the night would hold for him and Dean.

The line rang once, twice, and on the third time, Cas frowned. Charlie was a total night owl, with a phone right in her room on her desk... it was odd that she would be asleep at this time. of night. When she didn't answer the first time, he tried again, and still got nothing. Then he tried Dean's house, to see if Meg and Luke were there to pick up and speculate on Charlie. That one didn't even ring; it must be off the hook. Figures... at least for them.

"Dean," Cas said slowly, placing the phone back on the hook carefully. Dean turned to him.

"What? You look like you just failed a math test. No, wait, scratch that, you've never failed a math test, so I wouldn't know."

"Dean, I'm being serious... I'm a little worried about Charlie. She's not answering her phone."

"So? She's probably asleep."

"Dean, you know Charlie's practically nocturnal! Why would she go to bed so early, especially tonight?"

Dean shrugged, getting up. "Dunno. But it's really not something to worry over, babe." Cas didn't look convinced, so Dean sighed, walking over to him and wrapping arms around where he was thoughtfully chewing on his lip by the window.

"Hey... maybe she finally got lucky with that blonde she's been after, huh? What was her name...?"

"Jo, I think," Cas said absently, still facing the window.

"Yeah... she's probably hooking up, gettin' laid left right and center and enjoying herself. Alright?"

Cas nodded after a minute, though his eyebrows were still knit. He couldn't help but think the worst tonight- it was a pattern of thought of his mostly specific to October 31st. Dean started flipping through and changing channels, leading Cas over to the couch as he did so. "Come on, let's _soberly_ lose our minds," he said, opening his arms.

"Okay," Cas replied, and laid down with him in Dean's arms. At least he felt safe and assured there.

_"Stay tuned for House on Haunted-"_

_"Tonight's spook-tacular episode will hold a very special-"_

_"All night Halloween creep-fest for all you freaky-"_

_"This just in, local Haddonfield police say that a masked man is on the l-"_

_"Watch out, because Slime-Man is coming for-"_

"Dean, go back," Cas muttered, another frown settling on his face.

"What, you wanna watch Return of Slime-Man?" Dean asked, quirking his eyebrow down at him, "Dude, let it be said I'm not with you for your taste in movies."

Cas sighed, sitting up. "No, go back to the news."

Dean flicked back two channels as Cas wanted him to, and Cas sat forward, reading the television as the somewhat disturbed looking anchorwoman spoke.

"Officials are advising everyone who does not need to go out to stay in their homes, as a town-wide manhunt is being carried out to find the man responsible for the famous Haddonfield Massacre 16 years ago."

Cas' expression turned to one of pure horror, and Dean also sat up, eyes widening.

"What?" Cas choked out, the question directed to no one in particular. "Wha... the... he's..." He gulped in air, "He's here? The one who..."

Dean was afraid to touch Cas, because he may need some space, but eventually decided to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Cas... I don't know what to say..." Dean looked down, "Are the doors locked?" Cas nodded shakily.

"Y-yes. I think so... last I checked."

"Okay," Dean said as calmly as he could muster, "Then we've got nothing to worry about. Hey, look at me- nothing, right?"

"R-right..." Cas stuttered, then suddenly something washed over him, and he got up, shaking his head. "No, wrong! You're so wrong, Dean! We've got _EVERYTHING_ to worry about!!" He paced back and forth. "The man who murdered my family is loose in this town right _fucking_ now! You don't know, Dean, you weren't there! You didn't see the fucking mutilated bodies of your own god damn family! You didn't..." Then suddenly, the dam broke, and he let tears spill over his cheeks.

"You didn't see... you didn't see them..."

Dean let out a sympathetic sigh, and beckoned for Cas to come back to him. Cas resisted for a moment, then gave in, practically falling into Dean's lap.

"I know... shhh, it's okay," Dean whispered, stroking the tear-stained cheek of his boyfriend, "We'll be okay. You'll be okay, okay?"

"No... no, you don't understand... what I saw... there was blood, everywhere, I only remember a bit, but-"

"Okay, it's alright, Cas, I'm here now, there's no blood."

"But there _was_ ," Cas sobbed into his chest, "And now it's back. _He's_ back. Why didn't he kill me?! Maybe that's why he's come back..."

Dean shook his head. "No. That's ridiculous, how would he know what you even look like? Look, I know this is all horrible, but you have to realize that he isn't after you!"

Cas nodded, wiping his nose. After a few more seconds of crying, he wiped his eyes on his sweater, and kept on nodding. "I know... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Dean-"

"Don't apologize, it was only a matter of time before all those bottled up feelings came out. Dude, no one is this fine after seeing something like that."

Cas nodded once more, and got up again, returning to his pacing. His shoulders slumped in nervous resignation. "Oh god, Dean, he could be anywhere-"

"Yeah, but we have no idea where he is, he could be on the other side of the fucking neighborhood for all we know!"

Cas went silent for a moment, placing a hand to his lips. "No..." he whispered, almost inaudibly as he recalled what he had seen at the school, the car... "I don't think so."


	6. Chapter 6

In the Winchester house across the street, the bed creaked as it slammed against the wall, groaning as Meg and Luke went at it.

"Shit, Meg!" Luke cried, and Meg moaned into his mouth as they both finished at the same time.

Luke rolled off, letting out a long breath.

"You're amazing," Luke grinned, "How the hell are you so amazing?" Meg smiled, prodding him in the chest.

"Lots of practice. Now go get me a beer."

Luke laughed, and swung himself up, pulling on his boxers as he went downstairs.

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer. Then he cracked it open, taking a long drink from it and wiping his mouth. He got another one for Meg, and just as he was closing the fridge, he heard a creak behind him. Turning, he frowned, and peered around the dark house, looking for a light to flick on; but when he reached the switch, nothing happened. He hesitantly looked around the corner, searching the dark living room... then heard the noise again, coming from the back door.

"Meg!" Luke sighed, "Quit playing dumb jokes on me, okay?" He waited, and shook his head. "I'm fuckin' serious," he said, as he walked forward, "Just come out already! Fuck..."

He rolled his eyes, and went back to the fridge, deciding to bring an extra beer in case they wanted another. He put his head into the fridge, rummaging around to the back, where he had put some to keep extra cold. As he was reaching, he couldn't see that the pantry door behind him was slowly opening.

He heard another creak, but this time it was right behind him; he tried to take his head out and look, but he felt someone grab his neck, shoving him back in. Suddenly, as he tried to scream and shout for someone to hear, the fridge door was slammed on his neck, severely injuring him. The stranger who had him dragged him and pinned his body to the wall, sliding him up so that they were face to face. From what little life Luke had left in him, his eyes widened, and the tall stranger plunged a knife through his middle. Luke's mouth fell open, blood spilling out over his chin, down his neck, and onto his chest. His toes wriggled and he twitched for a few seconds, then his entire body went limp.

The stranger stood there, watching.

Upstairs, Meg was becoming quite impatient.

"Ugh, _LUKE_!!" she all but yelled, "Where the hell are you?! Where's my beer, huh dipshit?!"

She sighed in frustration, and got out of bed, pulling her panties and button up blouse on, letting it hang open loosely. She peered out the doorway, and heard shuffling downstairs. She rolled her eyes, and picked up the phone in the room, which was off the hook out of precautions of being interrupted. Yawning, she dialed Cas' house, hoping she could get a hold of him and Dean; she assumed the kids had gone to bed, 'cause little squirts like them couldn't make it past eleven if they tried.

As she waited for the phone to ring and Cas to pick up, she didn't notice the stranger coming up the stairs, as she was facing the window, looking down across the street. She wondered who that ugly beige car belonged to... probably another drunk, drugged out teenager like herself... it looked like some chick was passed out in the backseat, and there were some weird looking rocks in there too. She tapped her foot, which blocked out the creak of the stairs behind her, the stranger getting closer and closer.

Cas finally picked up, and Meg greeted him.

"Hey, Clarence! How's my unicorn? You and Dean having a good time? Don't answer that, of course you are."

Cas visibly relaxed when he heard Meg's voice, and turned to Dean to signify it was her. Dean smiled too, relieved as well, and Meg spoke.

"Luke's being a real asshole, tryin' to play a stupid _prank on me or something_!" she called the last part, the sentence getting louder and louder as she hoped her boyfriend could hear what she was saying and how pissed she was.

Cas smiled. "I'm sure he'll be up in a second."

"Yeah, sure... anyhow, you guys catch any good-?"

Just then, there was a little crackling over the line, and Cas frowned.

"Meg? You're breaking up, I can't hear you." He listened in closer, and thought he heard a choke, then deep breathing into the phone.

Cas listened to the steady breathing for another five seconds, then dropped the phone back on the hook, going over to Dean again.

"Something's wrong over there," Cas said.

"Better not be, my parents are gonna _kill_... uh, severely punish my ass!"

At the house across the street, Meg gasped and choked as the telephone wire was wrapped around her neck, trying to scream or something as she felt herself being dragged. She was strung up in the corner, kicking around as she clawed at her neck; oxygen slowly faded from her lungs, and she began to feel light headed as the life slowly ebbed out of her.

"Dean... I have to go check if Meg's alright."

"Cas, you can't! We can't leave this house, remember? This psycho fucker is on the loose, we can't guarantee your safety unless you're in here!"

"But what about Meg's safety?"

"Well... she's a tough girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself, especially with Luke around. Look, Cas, they're probably just back at it like rabbits again, and you're worrying over nothing."

"I don't think so," Cas insisted, "My instincts are going crazy. And you can't come with me, you have to stay with the kids."

Dean sighed, rubbing his temples. "Cas-"

"Dean, nothing you say will convince me not to go. You might as well save your breath."

Dean groaned. "You're so stupidly stubborn, you know that?"

Cas got up, and looked at Dean, who had also risen with him.

"I'll be right back... I'm just checking, then I'll come right back. I promise," Cas assured, though beneath his smile, he was terrified. He swallowed his nerves, and kissed Dean deeply on the lips before turning to the front door, opening it cautiously.

"Be careful," Dean said, "I won't lose you!"

Closing the door behind him, Cas headed across the street. He stepped on something that crunched and he jumped about a mile, but looked down to find it was a red lollipop beneath his shoe. He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes and reopening them to proceed to Dean's house.

When he got there, he pressed a hand to the door, seeing that it was unlocked. It creaked open, and he felt his way along the wall to the light switch. He had been over to Dean's many times before, so he knew his way around. When he reached the light and found it out, he bit his lip, more fear rising inside of him. He couldn't hear anyone on this level, or upstairs either for that matter, and he wondered idly if this could all have a happy ending and Luke and Meg had simply left to go somewhere else.

But, alas, he knew something wasn't right... he felt an eerie chill running through his body, and he knew he had to check upstairs. He took a deep breath, secretly wishing he had let Dean come with him.

Cas started up the stairs, pausing when he heard creaking only to discover it was his own footsteps on the old wood. There was something wet on the wood, but Cas couldn't see in the dark, so he assumed it was just spilled beer. He continued up, and swallowed as he saw a dim glow coming from the master bedroom, where Dean's parents usually slept.

He assumed Meg and Luke were in there, and he didn't want to intrude, but things were too quiet. He ran a hand through his hair, and walked forward, opening the door a little...

His eyes widened as he saw what was on the bed.

There, laying on the covers, he found the three headstones of his dead family- Chuck on the left, Rachel on the right, and Anna in the middle.

His eyes brimmed with tears, and he covered his mouth, backing up... right into Meg's body, which was swinging from a hook in the ceiling by the ripped out telephone cord.

Cas screamed, and his eyes fluttered shut, willing it all away. But when he opened his eyes, he realized that he really was living the nightmare. He turned the other way, and came face to face with an open cabinet that held Charlie's body, her eyes rolled back and her mouth hanging open. Her blood was a little more dried than Meg's, but the liquid on the stairs... must have been her. Cas started to cry, turning the other way completely and running out of the bedroom. He sobbed into his hands, his whole body shaking with fright... his parents' killer really was back- and probably for him after all.

As he stumbled along the hallway to try and get out, he didn't hear the masked man emerge from the dark, open closet behind him, and he learned too late when he felt strong, gloved hands wrap around his neck from behind. Cas flipped around, the stranger still choking him, and he let out a little noise as he saw how terrible the killer looked. After a few seconds, he finally got the courage, and punched the man right in the face, breaking away and running down the stairs. As he did, he looked down at his shaky hand, wondering how the hell he was strong enough- both mentally and physically- to do that.

Over in Gabriel's house, Dean looked out the window. Cas should be back by now... He could see light shining from his parents' bedroom, (Well, at least they used _their_ bedroom and not his), and he wondered if Cas had walked in on them or something.

 _He should really be back by now,_ Dean thought, fiddling with the hem of his sweater where a thread had come loose. He guessed there was nothing to do but wait, so he sat back down on the sofa, trying to shake his concern.

Cas almost tripped as he rounded the corner of the house at the base of the stairs, running to get out the back door. He tried not to scream again and pushed forward when he saw Luke's body pinned to the wall with a butcher's knife, a puddle of blood collecting underneath from his spilling intestines.

He palmed his eyelids as he ran, wishing he was dreaming. This couldn't be real... it just couldn't! _All of his friends..._

He reached the back door, and saw that it was blocked by a rake. He let out a noise of disbelief, panic rising in him as he tried to un-jam the door, shaking the knob wildly. He began to hear the footsteps behind him, and realized trying the front door wasn't an option any more. More tears spilled over as he wondered if this was how he would die, just like his family.

He saw the stranger at the crack in the door, and he cried out, rattling the door. Then he got an idea- he could break the glass, and move the rake. He did so just in time, the glass cutting his right arm up a little, but he really didn't care as he threw the door open, getting out just in time. He ran out into the backyard, looking back in to see if the stranger was still there; he wasn't. Cas gulped, and ran out to the front, crossing the street.

"DEAN!!" he called, pounding on the door. There was no answer for a second.

"DEAN, PLEASE!" he sobbed, and a minute later, the door opened.

"Cas, you'll wake the-"

Cas practically tackled him indoors, and slammed the door shut behind him, locking and bolting it. Dean regarded his bloody arms and tear-stained face, and his protective boyfriend persona immediately flared up.

"Cas, tell me calmly what happened."

"They're all... all of them... Charlie, Meg, Luke..."

"What? What about them?!"

"They're all dead!" Cas choked out, and Dean's eyes widened.

"You kidding me?"

"What the fuck, Dean? Of course Im not kidding you!"

Dean set his jaw. "We gotta get the kids outta here, huh?"

"Yes! Yes, right now, before," Cas swallowed, holding onto Dean for support, "Before he finds a way in."

Just then, Dean stopped, his whole body stilling.

"What?" Cas cried.

"The b-back door," Dean whispered breathlessly, "I left it unlocked."


	7. Chapter 7

The two boys turned slowly, and saw that the back door which was previously closed was now open.

Cas' heart stopped. "We have to get to the kids!"

They bounded upstairs, and swung around the corner, letting out relieved breaths when they checked Gabriel's room. At some point during the night, Sam had crawled out of the sleeping bag and crawled into bed beside Gabe. If Cas wasn't so scared, he would have smiled at how adorable they looked, with Sam's arm unconsciously slung over Gabe. He shook them awake gently, Gabriel rousing first.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"Gabriel- I need you and Sam to go outside, and run as fast as you can down the street. Tell the first person you see to send help!"

Gabriel looked a little disoriented for a moment, then frowned, nodding as he registered. The two kids got up, and Dean crouched down by the entrance to the room, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Sammy- be brave, I know you can be. Take good care of each other, you hear me?"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam said, rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?" Just then, his face changed, and both kids screamed. Dean and Cas both turned to see the masked man standing at end of the hallway.

Dean whipped back around to the kids. "Take Gabriel and run. Run, Sam- go!"

Sam nodded frantically, and the two kids went running down the stairs, screaming as they ran down the street.

From where he happened to be crossing the road at the end of their street, Dr. Singer looked up at the sound of the screaming children, and his lips settled into a firm line.

He had found him.

Back at the house, Dean grabbed Cas. "Run, baby."

"No, Dean, I won't-"

"Cas, go!"

Cas stood still, not moving, and Dean growled in frustration at his boyfriend's reluctance to leave him. They stood together, and the killer started toward them. Dean swallowed, and Cas tried to run with him. Dean, however, still stayed rooted.

"I'll hold him off."

"Dammit, Dean, come with me!"

"Cas, let me do this. I'll be fine- you gotta trust me, babe."

With one last huff, Cas had no choice but to put what little faith he had left into Dean, and ran down the stairs. The killer walked faster now, and at the last minute, when Dean was sure Cas had gotten down alright, the teenage boy pushed the tall man back forcefully, and turned, attempting to run down as well. He dashed forward, but felt agonizing pain shoot through him as the killer's knife plunged deep into his back, stabbing into his left shoulder blade. He cried out, and crashed through the railings, falling down the stairs in a horrific tumble.

Cas saw Dean fall, and immediately hurried to his side in a panic, where he was lying, bloody and bruised, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dean... no, no," Cas murmured, holding his head and touching his cheek. Dean's eyes cracked open a little.

"Go..." Dean croaked out, and suddenly, the killer appeared at the top of the stairs.

Cas gasped, and looking around fervently, he dragged Dean, who was wincing and spitting up blood, to the living room, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"I love you," Cas whispered, "You're going to be okay."

He ran to the back door, hearing the killer come back down the hallway. He then made a brave decision, figuring he'd better contain the guy so he couldn't get away, and ran out, coming back in the front and making it up the blood stained stairs. Adrenaline was pumping through him as he settled finally and stood silently, hiding in the dark of the closet. His chest rose and fell, his entire body consumed with nothing but fear. All he had to do was keep calm and hide until his uncle and the police got here...

_He had to survive this. Dean had to survive this. Oh, where were the stupid small town police when you needed them?_

He exhaled softly, hoping the killer couldn't hear him. His mind wandered back to how he had punched him earlier... it had felt so good to do that, after what he had done all those years ago... His eyes squeezed shut, willing himself to not have a panic attack; he wasn't even susceptible to them, but anyone could have one in a situation like this. He wondered if the killer could hear his erratic heartbeat... he probably could. _It_ probably could. 

He heard heavy breathing, and chewed on his lip...

Until he felt a whiz of air by his face, and turned to see the glinting knife sticking out of the wall just inches from his face. He was able to see his reflection in it. He yelped, and covered his mouth as the killer retrieved the weapon, now pulling Cas out, kicking and screaming.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Cas screamed, beating his arms, but the killer just quirked his head slowly, staring back at him. He remained just as emotionless as he was before. Cas gulped, and just as the stranger was lifting his knife to Cas' throat, two gunshots went off.

Cas was immediately dropped, and he fell to the floor, scrambling behind the closet door to safety. He watched as the erratic man with the beard from the store earlier held the smoking gun, his mouth twitching. The stranger tried once more to lunge for the doctor, but Bobby shot once, twice, three more times, and the killer crashed straight out of the window far down to the lawn below.

There was a period of silence then that was just pure shock, Cas sitting there, huddled up in a ball and wiping his eyes.

"Dean..." Cas whispered, trying to get up, but the doctor turned.

"The police'll be here soon. He'll be taken care of, kid."

Cas whimpered. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see nothing but the mangled, dead bodies of his three friends and those haunting, dark eyes behind the mask... really, no different than the memories of his parents. 

"The kids?" Cas asked weakly, hoping the doctor had come here by the children's direction. Bobby nodded, a soft reassurance in his eyes.

"They're alright."

Cas looked Bobby back in the eyes. "Sir... was that..." he gulped, "Was that the Boogeyman?"

Bobby looked back at him. "You got that right, kid... when Micheal Myers killed his brother, his brother's wife, and his teenage niece 16 years ago when he was six years old, well... there ain't nothin' human about that."

Cas choked out a breath for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"B-brother? He...  he killed..."

"Yep, the Novaks. A shame. I don't know what ever happened to that poor baby boy. I think he lives somewhere in this town with his distant uncle and aunt or somethin', and goes to school here."

Cas' eyes slid shut. That meant that this killer, Michael, was his....

"Oh my god," he whispered, shaking badly now and about to throw up, because it all made sense. Why Zach and Naomi wouldn't tell him anything about the killer. Why they wouldn't tell him that he had some other uncle that nobody knew of, and that he had done it, and was living in some mental hospital somewhere. 

Now he was sure of it... Michael had come back this Halloween night to finish the job with Cas, and anyone who was seen with him today had paid the price.

Dr. Singer adjusted his coat, feeling at least a little safer, now that Michael was dead. He checked the window, looking down and his heart just about stopped.

_The killer was gone._

"Balls," he muttered in horror, and Cas just _knew_. Like that, he sunk his head into his knees as sirens began to sound around, this never ending night of hell threatening to drive him mad. Maybe one day he'd go crazy from this... but now, all he had to do- with the help of Dean, if he made it... was survive the rest of Halloween night....

The night HE came home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm planning a sequel that will come out some time around next Halloween!! x


End file.
